Pre Vizsla
Der Mandalorianer Pre Vizsla war der Anführer der Death Watch während der Klonkriege, obwohl er in höheren Kreisen als Bekämpfer dieser Organisation galt. Offiziell übte er das Amt des Gouverneurs von Concordia aus, eines Mondes des Planeten Mandalore, wo er im geheimen eine Streitmacht aufbaute. Er stellte sich gegen Satine Kryze, die Herrscherin des Rates der neutralen Systeme, und schloss sich den Separatisten an, da er die Herrschaft des Planeten an sich reißen wollte und Unterstützung brauchte. Diese kämpften gegen die Galaktische Republik, der auch die Jedi angehörten, welche er besiegen wollte. Vizsla besaß die Dunkelklinge, ein modifiziertes Lichtschwert, welches die Mandalorianer aus dem Jedi-Tempel gestohlen und seitdem weitergegeben hatten. Biografie Aufbau einer Armee [[Datei:Vizslas Gruppe.jpg|left|thumb|Pre Vizsla mit anderen Mitgliedern der Death Watch.]] Nach dem mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg wurden die letzten mandalorianischen Krieger auf den Mond Concordia verbannt. Darunter waren ebenfalls einige Mitglieder der Death Watch, welche aber insgeheim wieder eine Armee aufbauten. Während der Klonkriege verbündeten sich die Mitglieder der Death Watch unter der Führung Vizslas, welcher offiziell die Position des Gouverneurs auf Concordia einnahm, mit den Separatisten. Dies sollte einerseits die Stärke der mandalorianischen Terrororganisation stärken, um die Herrscherin Mandalores, die Herzögin Satine Kryze, zu stürzen und die Macht an sich zu reißen. Andererseits waren auch die Separatisten an dem Bündnis interessiert, um Kryze, welche als Führerin des Rates der neutralen Systeme eine zentrale Person in der Entscheidung um die Positionierung des Bündnisses war, entweder auf ihre Seiten zu ziehen oder zu töten, um einen potenziellen anderen Anführer manipulieren zu können.Verschwörung auf Mandalore Während der Klonkriege entsendete Vizsla einige Soldaten, um Anschläge auf republikanische Schiffe oder Einrichtungen auszuüben. Einen Attentäter entsendete er auf ein republikanisches Schiff, dieser wurde aber gefangen genommen und tötete sich in seiner Zelle, um dem Verhör zu entgehen. Wegen des Angriffes entsandte der Jedi-Rat Obi-Wan Kenobi, um den Gerüchten einer neuen Streitmacht auf Mandalore nachzugehen. Allerdings nahm der Jedi an, dass Satine eine Streitmacht für die Mandalorianer und den Rat der neutralen Systeme aufbauen würde. Dabei wurde ihm vom Premierminister Almec versichert, dass es keine Krieger der Mandalorianer gab und die letzten schon lange auf den Mond Concorda verbannt und dort gestorben wären. Gleichzeitig schickte Vizsla einen Attentäter, welcher den Gedenkschrein in der Stadt Sundari sprengte. Kenobi, welcher sich während eines Spazierganges mit der Herzogin Satine am Gedenkschrein unterhielt, konnte diesen auf einer Plattform stellen, trotzdem rannte der Mandalorianer, während sich Kenobi einen kurzen Moment auf die ankommende Kryze konzentrierte, an den Rand der Anhöhe hechten und sich in mit einem Bekenntnis für die Death Watch herunterwerfen, weshalb er kurz darauf verstarb. Da er das Bekenntnis mit dem Dialekt von Concordia ablegte, nahm Kenobi sich vor, den Mond zu besuchen. right|thumb|[[Dooku und Vizsla sprechen miteinander.]] Währenddessen berichtete Vizsla Dooku über die Ankunft des Jedi, weil er fürchtete, dass dadurch die Death Watch den Planeten Mandalore nicht einnehmen könne. Dooku versicherte ihm jedoch das Gegenteil, da die Bevölkerung aufgrund der Truppen, die die Republik nach Mandalore schicken würde, eine Bewegung zur Death Watch auslösen würden. Dies beruhigte Vizsla, sodass er sich auf die Ankunft Obi-Wans konzentrieren konnte. Kampf auf Concordia left|thumb|Pre Vizsla begrüßt [[Satine Kryze.]] Als Satine und Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Concordia mit einem mandalorianischem Shuttle ankamen, empfing er sie mit zwei Wachen, um seinen Ruf als Bekämpfer der Death Watch und Kämpfers für den Frieden Mandalores zu wahren. Jedoch verabschiedete er sich nach kurzer Zeit, um dem Toten, welchen seine Besucher überführten, das letzte Geleit zu geben. Kurz darauf schrieb er einen Beileidsbrief an die Familie des Toten und traf die Vorkehrungen, damit ihn seine Familie nach Hause holen konnte. Satine lobte dies und informierte den Gouverneur, dass Kenobi in Kürze zu ihnen stoßen würde, weil er noch meditieren wollte. Am Abend organisierte er ein Dinner, dem Satine und Obi-Wan beiwohnen sollten, wobei letzterer jedoch nicht erschien. Trotzdem unterhielten sich bei einem Drink, wobei Satine bemerkte, dass jemand dem Senat falsche Informationen zuspielen würde. Dieser glaubte, dass die Death Watch die Kontrolle übernehmen würde, und Satine fragte sich, wer davon profitieren würde. Vizsla, der ihr gerade einen weiteren Drink zubereitete, meinte, dass dies natürlich die Death Watch täte. Satine meinte daraufhin, dass sie dazu keine ausreichende Logistik hätten und das Problem inzwischen schneller, als sie vermutet hätten, gewachsen wäre. Außerdem erzählte sie, dass sie Unterstützung von außen bekommen müssten. Dies verneinte Vizsla, da dies eine Person sein müsste, die einen großen Einfluss auf die Separatisten hätte. Sie fragte ihn, wieso es sie treffen würde, worauf Vizsla antwortete, dass sie den Rat der neutralen Systeme leite und den Separatisten damit ein Dorn im Auge sei. Nach einiger Zeit fiel Vizsla auf, dass Kenobi schon lange abwesend war, was Satine mit der Eigenschaft der Jedi begründete, keine halben Sachen zu machen. Kurz darauf wurde sie jedoch von Kenobi kontaktiert, der bei der Besichtigung einer Lagerstätte in die Hände zweier Schurken der Death Watch gefallen war. Dies merkte Vizsla jedoch nicht und bot ihr einen weiteren Drink an. Satine verband ihre Antworten sehr geschickt, sodass sie sowohl Vizsla als auch Obi-Wan antwortete. Er fragte sie, ob sie mit dem Abendessen nicht auf Kenobi warten sollten, worauf Satine jedoch bestand. Sie täuschte eine Übelkeit vor und gelangte dadurch nach draußen, wo sie sich auf den Weg zu der abgelegenen Mine machte, in der sich Obi-Wan befand. right|thumb|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi wird von Pre Vizsla angegriffen.]] Nachdem Satine aufgebrochen war, erkundigte er sich bei seinen Kumpanen nach dem neuesten Stand. Als diese ihm berichteten, dass sie Kenobi beim Spionieren in der Mine erwischt hätten, befahl er, ihn sofort in der Minenanlage zu töten. Jedoch konnte Satine dies verhindern und nach einem kurzen Kampf, in dem befreite Jedi die beiden Death Watch-Mitglieder bewusstlos schlug, mit Obi-Wan fliehen. Jedoch wurden sie in einen weiteren Kampf verwickelt, bei dem zwei Mandalorianer starben. Nachdem Kenobi auch einen dritten kampfunfähig gemacht hatte, indem er ihm die Beine weggzogen hatte, schickte er die anderen Mitglieder zu den Schiffen und nahm sich des Jedi persönlich an. Auf dem Weg zu ihm tötete er den Mandalorianer, dem Kenobi die Beine weggezogen hatte und gerade im Begriff war, wieder aufzustehen. Kenobi, welcher sich hinter einem Stein mit Satine versteckte, zeigte sich, und auch Vizsla nahm seinen Helm ab. Er sagte, dass schon seine Vorfahren gegen die Jedi kämpften und Satine nun das Ansehen beschmutzen würde. Er warf Kenobi sein Lichtschwert zu und meinte, dass seine Dunkelklinge, welche ursprünglich während des Untergangs der Alten Republik von den Mandalorianern gestohlen worden war, schon viele Jedi getötet hätte und er nur der nächste sei. Daraufhin griff er ihn an mit dieser an, allerdings konnte Kenobi ihn nach einigen Schlägen mithilfe der Macht zurückschlagen. Seine Leibwächter konnten ihn jedoch festhalten, sodass er sofort wieder kampfbereit war und seine Klinge abermals gegen den Jedi erhob. Kenobi konnte ihm die Klinge aus der Hand schlagen, was aber auch Vizsla gelang. Vizsla hechtete zu seinem Lichtschwert und griff Kenobi ein drittes Mal, nun aber mit seinem Jetpack an. Kenobi, welcher sein Schwert nicht so schnell erreichen konnte, sprang ebenfalls in die Luft und verhinderte so einen tödlichen Angriff. Wieder auf dem Boden befahl Vizsla seinen Leibwachen, Kenobi zu töten, weshalb sie Raketen aus ihren Jetpacks abfeuerten. Diese verfehlten ihn, kehrten jedoch zurück, weshalb der Jedi mit Satine in den Fahrstuhlschacht sprang und so entkam. Danach floh er mit den restlichen Mitgliedern der Death Watch von Concordia, da die Republik nun ihren Standort kannte. Lehnübersetzung aus dem englischen Original: Dooku:"With your Death Watch army in place, now all we need do is to sit and wait." Vizsla:"But for how long? My men are anxious to fight." Dooku:"Considering the plot we've just set in motion, I assure you, the Republic will oblige you the fight you're looking for." Nach dem gescheiterten Attentatsversuch organisierte Vizsla in der separatistischen Basis auf Concordia eine Death Watch-Armee zur Invasion von Mandalore. Dabei bekam er Unterstützung von den Separatisten, welche einige AATs schickten. Vizsla kontaktierte Dooku, der sich mit einer Separatisten-Flotte im weit entfernten Weltraum befand. Vizsla wollte mit der Invasion beginnen, doch Dooku hielt ihn zurück, da sonst die Taktik der Separatisten nicht wirken würde. Er befahl ihm, einen weiteren Attentäter zu senden, um sie zu töten, falls der Plan misslingen würde und der Senat dafür stimmen würde.Duchess of Mandalore right|thumb|Pre Vizsla und seine Truppen. Später kontaktierte ihn der Attentäter und berichtete ihm, dass Satine zweimal entkommen war und er einen Informanten erschossen habe. Vizsla war aufgrund der Flucht der Herzogin und der damit verbundenen Tatsache, dass er Mandalore nicht einnehmen konnte, erzürnt und kontaktierte Dooku ein zweites Mal, wobei er ihn als Ziel seiner Frustation nutzte und ihm ankündigte, mit der Invasion zu beginnen, ohne dabei auf die Republik zu achten. Dooku verurteilte dies und sagte, dass sie sich vielleicht einen Tag halten könnten, ohne die Unterstützung des Volkes jedoch vertrieben werden würden. Er hob die Unerfahrenheit Vizslas im Kampf hervor und meinte zu dem wütenden Anführer, dass es andere Wege gebe, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, welche allerdings Geduld brauchten. So beendete Dooku die Übertragung und ließ einen zornigen Vizsla zurück, dessen Ziel, Mandalore zu erobern, gescheitert war. }} Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Pre Vizsla - vertrauenswürdiger Gouverneur von Concordia. Vizsla war ein sehr impulsiver, aber starker Charakter, was er jedoch verbergen und einen ruhigen Eindruck vortäuschen konnte. Des Weiteren war ein sehr traditionell erzogener Mann, der einen großen Hass auf die Jedi besaß, welche viele Jahre zuvor in der Schlacht von Galidraan dem Volk der Mandalorianer einen großen Rückschlag verpasst hatten.Jango Fett:Open Seasons Er hinterließ viel Vertrauen, welches er aber auch von seinen Verbündeten und Untergebenden forderte. Allerdings war er oft nicht im Stande, seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken. Pre Vizsla wurde in seiner Kindheit gut in der Schwertkampfkunst ausgebildet, weshalb er auch die Dunkelklinge, ein modifiziertes Lichtschwert, sehr gut führen konnte und mit diesem auch gegen einen Jedi ankam. Auch in seiner mandalorianischen Rüstung war er ein würdiger Gegner. Außerdem besaß er die Fähigkeit, seine Identität als Anführer der Death Watch zu verbergen, auch vor den Jedi. Ausrüstung [[Datei:Vizsla-Rüstung.jpg|right|thumb|Pre Vizsla - Anführer der Death Watch in Kampfmontur.]] Pre Vizsla besaß wie alle anderen Mitgliedern der Death Watch eine mandalorianische Kampfrüstung mit einem Jetpack, welche er in seiner Position als Anführer der Organisation trug, jedoch nicht als Gouverneur von Concordia, da er als dieser gegen die kriegerische Vergangenheit Mandalores stand. Er besaß ebenfalls die Dunkelklinge, ein modifiziertes Lichtschwert, welches seine Vorfahren aus dem Jedi-Tempel gestohlen hatten und die er meisterhaft führte. Außerdem war er mit einem Blaster bewaffnet, welchen er jedoch nicht oft nutzte. Beziehungen Satine Kryze Als Gouverneur Concordias gab er sich als großer Anhänger Satines aus und unterstützte ihre Pläne. Insgeheim verurteilte er jedoch ihre friedliebende Regierung, da er auf Seiten der Separatisten gegen die Republik und die Jedi kämpfen wollte. Graf Dooku Zu Dooku besaß Vizsla ein eher nüchternes als freundschaftliches Verhältnis, was durch das Bündnis der Separatisten und der Death Watch entstand. Jedoch verstand Vizsla oft die Ruhe Dookus nicht und witterte einen Verrat. Als der mandalorianer mit der Invasion beginnen wollte, da seine Truppen bereit waren, hielt der Sith ihn auf und sagte, dass Vizsla Geduld haben müsste. Jedi Pre Vizsla besaß einen großen Hass auf die Jedi, da diese achtzehn Jahre zuvor zuvor die Mandalorianer in der Schlacht von Galidraan beinahe vernichtet hatten. Er wollte die Jedi in Zweikämpfen mit gleichen Chancen besiegen, weshalb beispielsweise Obi-Wan Kenobi vor ihrem Kampf sein Lichtschwert zuwarf. Hinter den Kulissen *Im englischen Original wird Pre Vizsla von Jon Favreau gesprochen. *Zur Zeit des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieges gab es ebenfalls eine Person namens Vizsla, die auch Anführer der Death Watch war. Ob es zwischen den beiden Personen einen Zusammenhang gibt, ist nicht bekannt. *Es gibt eine ungarische Hunderasse namens Vizsla. Quellen *''Verschwörung auf Mandalore'' *''Voyage of Temptation'' *''Duchess of Mandalore'' * * *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Söldner en:Pre Vizsla pl:Pre Vizsla fi:Pre Vizsla